


At Least Somebody Cares About Me

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Series: Prompt Generator Insanity [22]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Facebook Post Prompt, Frappucino, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Tentoo wants coffee. Rose thinks he should lay off the caffiene. An awkward coffee shop moment ensues.





	At Least Somebody Cares About Me

"I just need one cup, Rose. Come on." The Doctor rubbed his eyes and staring longingly at the coffee shop next door to the crosswalk.

"Well you shouldn't have stayed up until two in the morning." Rose gave an exasperated sigh. Honestly, she was acting as if it was his fault. There was a documentary on the first moon walk in this universe on, and there were some major key differences that he just didn't want to miss.

"If I don't get coffee now, I'll just be a grump all day." He inched closer to the door.

"Yeah, and if you get that triple expresso with four sugars and whip cream." Rose snagged his sleeve to stop him. "You'll be bouncing off the walls all day, acting more like a kid than the actual kids."

"It's an outdoor party, Rose." The Doctor wriggled a bit away, lured by the rich smell of the baked goods and brewing beverages. "There are no walls." He turned to looked down at her, hoping he was giving his best puppy dog eyes.

Rose stared him down, her lips twitching as she held back a grin. Finally, she caved, with a shake of her head and her sigh. "Alright fine, but no triple shots!" She let his arm go, and he dashed towards the shop.

He breathed in the smells of the cafe, looking around and realizing that it was jam packed. "This is crazy!" The Doctor laughed, reaching out to take Rose's hand. Hopefully they wouldn't be late to Toni's seventh birthday party because of this crowd.

The Doctor looked down, to ask Rose if she wanted a drink, but a pair of blue eyes framed with blonde hair met his. "Errrm you're not my wife." He felt his cheeks flush as she girl, about eighteen raised an eyebrow.

"You're holding the wrong blonde's hand, Doctor." Rose quipped from behind him, her voice amused.

"You're sure." The Doctor hadn't even bothered to look down at what hand he was holding. He was looking between the two women, who were giggling uncontrollably now.

"We're sure." The blue eyed woman pulled her hand back, but the Doctor clung to it.

"I feel committed to finishing this coffee purchasing experience with you." He looked towards the counter, counting the number of customers ahead of them.

"Well I'm not paying for your coffee." The girl quipped, and he saw her wink back at Rose.

"Fine." He sniffed and dropped her hand. "I'll just go back to my wife then." The Doctor turned to step back to Rose, but she crossed her arms and shook her head.

"I'm not paying either, Doctor." Rose cocked an eyebrow at him, with a superior smirk. "I told you I don't want you getting that triple shot frappucino with whip-cream and four sugars."

"Come hold my hand, sir!" A man who was two spots ahead of him called back. He was tall, broad, with a bald head, and a leather vest. Next to him were two twin girls of about nine, wearing braided pigtails and pink leather vests over matching tutus. "I'll buy you any frappucino you want." He held out a tattooed hand.

The Doctor smirked at Rose and weaved his way to the front of the line and clasped the man's hand. He shot a look back over his shoulder at Rose and the blue eyed girl. "At least somebody cares about me." He squeezed the man's hand and grinned.

 


End file.
